Over-confidence
by Arya Asterion
Summary: We all know Anakin is confident in his abilities, maybe a little too confident at times, and what happens when he takes part in a little training exercise? *Just a little one-shot, with possibility for more SO please R&R*


His tactical abilities are unsurpassed, and he knows it. Though he's only fifteen, he is better than most, with the potential for more. Obi-wan warns him not to get cocky, but this usually proves to be a challenge. Even the two together are an unstoppable duo that can succeed no matter the odds.

It used to be like that with me and my old master too, I think; but that was before she died. I have long accepted this and moved on, but two is still better than one. I sigh as I step out of the shadows, my eyes on the other padawans that fill the training room. I recognize most of the faces, but I know few personally, and even fewer I have fought against. It's not like this is a crazy big place or anything, but things are happening in the senate and disputes are on the rise, and as a result missions are becoming more frequent and closer together. So many lessons are learnt on the go, that I'm surprised the classrooms have any use these days.

With that, Master Windu's voice breaks through my thoughts,

"This training exercise is targeted specifically towards our young padawans here today." _Duh. Already know that. Most of our masters aren't even here. _He continues, "This will be a battle to the death-hypothetically speaking of course-and we will be using training lightsabers on lowest setting for safety's sake." _La-ame I think to myself. Does he think we're inexperienced with lightsabers or something? We're not seven years old, for sith's sake._ My mind continues to wander as he goes through the one touch-you're out rules, and I'm anxious to get started. To my left, I see that I'm not the only one ready for Master Windu to stop lecturing; Anakin looks like he could take off Master Windu's head any second. _Hardly discreet Anakin, I smile to myself._ It's written all over his body language; his tense face and tightly clasped hands as if he needs to physically restrain himself from drawing his saber.

Eventually Master Windu's droning voice breaks off.

"Ready?" He pauses-slightly longer than necessary- "Aaaannd, begin!"

Lightsabers simultaneously ignite, filling the room with a blue-green glow that fills my veins with adrenaline. My saber clashes with another and I flash a smile, my mood instantaneously changes. I glance around; there can't be any more than twenty of us here, this will be fun. Confident in my abilities, I continue, determined to make it to the end. Slash. Block. Strike. One down. Feint. Slash. Another shortly follows. I grin as I contribute to the sound of clashing lightsabers. _It's like a battle, except with more resistance._ A force flip over several others gets me out of a fatal position defending against Anakin's back and I resume my offensive position.

Two more unexpecting padawans go down; looks of surprise evident on their faces. They got too caught up in their own duel, and lost track of their surroundings. Fatal mistake. All too soon, the beautiful sounds of clashing lightsabers begin to fade. As one of the final few goes down at the mercy of my saber, I turn to see my final opponent finishing the last of our classmates.

Anakin turns to me wearing a grin on his face, probably quite similar to my own. I'm glad he can also take pleasure from this. In his head, he thinks he's already won this, even though we've never fought before. I won't go down without a fight though.

"Let's see whatcha got, little girl"

There's a sliver of silence before he steps towards me, before he unleashes a fury of offensive strikes, which I equally counter. He raises an eyebrow, slightly impressed, but delighted at a challenge.

"Best to give up now" He taunts at me. I respond with a strike, which he barely catches, and I come closer, our sabers locked together.

"Never" I whisper, dangerously close to his face. He pushes back, but I equally resist against his strength and the power of the lightsabers clash. Suddenly, I give just a little, catching Anakin off guard, and use this moment to flip myself right over immediate danger. Anakin isn't shaken by this, and comes right back unleashing another powerful arsenal of powerful blows at me.

We continue, matching each other step for step, block for block, gradually increasing in intensity. I can feel the people around me watching, impressed that I've made it this far. I doubt a padawan duel like this has been seen in a while at the temple. I don't let this go to my head though; I keep my focus and continue on.

I begin looking for a way to finish this. I decide that it's best not to get stuck defending against Anakin. This I know, because he has such a tactful mind and you'll never get back on the offense. I'm not stupid. I'll have to bring him to me. We fight on my grounds. That way I have a chance to win.

He's talented alright, but also very cocky, and another thing; he doesn't do close quarters fighting. Maybe it's the pilot inside him, but he doesn't seem to like getting up close and personal when he fights. He's always bouncing off walls and spinning out of the way, but avoids close contact whenever he can. I, on the other hand, fight best that way, preferring to stay less than an arms width away, so I can add kicks and other non-saber moves to my routine. I like to stay close to my opponent, never letting them get to far away, or else risk losing a tactical advantage. My strength is his weakness.

"You know what your problem is Anakin?" I ask. He blocks and parries.

"I bet you're going to tell me." He says and I edge closer to him as we battle on.

"No, I'm going to show you." I quip. In the background, I hear the onlooker's reactions to my challenge, which seems to infuriate him all the more.

"Yeah? And what's that?" He drops his guard for a moment.

"Don't get cocky. Remember to defend yourself." I say, leaning in close; the room goes quiet. Anakin realizes the presence of my blue lightsaber, glowing mere millimeters from his neck. A look of shock fills his face.

I step back, my blue blade disappearing, but I don't look away. _Oh he's impressed alright._

Then the whole class erupts into mindless chatter. I keep my eyes on Anakin and he doesn't break my gaze.

"That was good" He eventually says, evidently still a little surprised that he lost—to a girl.

"You too," I respond. "You make a formidable opponent, Mr. Skywalker. I look forward to next time." I wink as I turn to leave.

Looks like young Anakin Skywalker has met his match

Later, I overhear Anakin talking to Obi-wan. "Her eyes. That look of death she gave me at the end. I swear it could've melted durasteel." Obi-wan laughs. "No, I'm serious." Anakin persisted. _He has no idea;_ I smile and keep walking.

* * *

AN: So? Thoughts? Is it any good? I wasn't sure if there should be more, or if I should just leave it...

I got the idea from a fragmented dream I had the other night, so hopefully it makes sense :)


End file.
